


[podfic] Batman Was Wrong

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Pact [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not here to deal out answers to god-sized questions. I'm here to make love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Batman Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batman Was Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267919) by [typhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhe/pseuds/typhe). 



aaaaaand, part 2! I had the easiest time editing this one (I hope I didn't miss anything, ahhhh)

 

God, I fucking love this series, I have no more to say on the matter tbh. Tho there is a rather long and rambly readers note at the end of this work as to why I like it. It was 3am. Stop judging me

 

[here is the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/batman%20was%20wrong.mp3) (length: 39min 59sec | size: 37MB)

 

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
